Dark Sanctuary
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: He looked tragically beautiful right now, in his black clothing, with his black piano behind him with black, red, and off-white candles lit around him and the piano. TallGothxRedGoth Warning, the song Red Goth plays is depressing, if you actually listen


So I was surfing you tube and I can across this lovely song which inspired a TallgothxRedgoth fic.

The song itself sends shivers down my spine. I feel… empty, I guess, when I listen to it.

So I thought it would be perfect for them.

LINK.

htt p: /www .you tube . com/ watch?v= Bg57C0DzDk0

Ohyeah, so Red Goth will be Dylan and Tall Goth will be Daniel. They're both seventeen-ish, so don't worry children. They won't talk as much about conforming, as they're older and more mature, so yeah.

~x~

I knew Dylan could play the piano, but I had just never heard him actually play. I wanted to, though. I know, it sounds totally conformist of me, but I think I feel something more for Dylan than just… friendship. I suppose I can't avoid feeling that way, as much as I'd like to, and for Dylan, nonetheless. I don't give a fuck, though. And though I don't think he feels the same way, it's worth a shot, I guess. Henrietta and Ethan will laugh, the fuckers. Dylan will probably ridicule me if he finds out, or at least treat me differently than normal.

But for now… I had to hear him play.

~x~

"I want to hear you play the piano," I said bluntly.

"What?" asked Dylan, tossing his hair out of his eyes, like usual. "How do you know I play piano?"

We were standing outside the school, back where we smoke. It was raining, and Henrietta and Ethan were off elsewhere. Stan/Raven had long ago ditched us to go fuck that Day-walker Jew kid, Kyle, or whatever his name was.

"You heard me," I said. "I remember your mom-the bitch-saying something about it. And you have a piano in your room. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, dumbass."

He sent a short glare my way. "Fine. Meet me here, after school, and we'll go to my house so you can hear me play."

"Good," I said, smirking.

"Fuck you," he said, walking away, his converse squeaking slightly on the wet sidewalk. "Conformist asshole."

I, for the first time in months, allowed myself to smile slightly. I always get what I want.

~x~

I sat on the floor by Dylan's bed, staring at him expectantly, a cigarette in my hand. He sat on his piano bench, glaring at me. He looked tragically beautiful right now, in his black clothing, with his black piano behind him with black, red, and off-white candles lit around him and the piano. Dylan had grown up to be quite attractive, actually, and girls fawned over him as much as they did for those emo fags. But Dylan was mine… kinda.

"Well?" I said.

"I hate you, Daniel," he replied, turning so he was facing his piano.

"No you don't," I shot back triumphantly.

He ignored me and ghosted his fingers over the keys, before pressing down on a few. He moved his hand and pressed another note, and another, and soon, he was playing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. His eyes had slid shut somewhere along the line, and I was amazed. Had he written this song and memorized it? I wish I could hear this song forever, as corny and gay as that sounded.

"Well?" said Dylan, sounding annoyed.

I looked at him, not realizing he had finished playing. I couldn't find any words to describe it. So I answered in the only way I could comprehend right now.

I kissed him.

His lips felt cold, and he was completely still. But after a moment, he kissed me back. He tasted like cigarettes and cinnamon. He pressed himself against me and moaned quietly. Smirking, I pulled away.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

Then, as if he hadn't surprised me enough tonight, he blushed and nodded. "For you."

I blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"You," Dylan answered.

"What do you call it?"

"Dark Sanctuary," he said, looking me straight in the eye.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Conformist," he scoffed.

"Play it again."

"Okay."

~x~

I… actually like this one.

A lot.

I imagined that when they kissed, the bell in the video was ringing. I am sooooo creative.

Anyway, review and stuff.


End file.
